This invention relates to a novel stripping process for the removal of water from mixtures containing alcohol and water.
Heretofore, drying of alcohol, i.e. the removal of water from alcohol water mixtures has been accomplished by distillation and/or stripping or adsorption operations among others. Distillation requires a significant amount of energy input, and depending on the impurities present, may require multiple steps.
Stripping or adsorption of water from alcohols using a dry vapor or liquid solvent typically requires a separate vessel for generation or regeneration of the vapor or solvent. Regeneration of the solvent provides for removal of water and/or impurities from the solvent so that it can be reused. Dry vapors for use in adsorption of water from alcohols may be generated by heating an essentially water-free solvent until it vaporizes. Typically, the dry vapor or solvent, while compatible with the alcohol to be dried, will be handled in spatially separate equipment thus requiring additional vessels for vaporization and regeneration operations. If the solvent or dry vapor is used only once, then disposal or waste treatment facilities must be provided. There is a need therefore for a facile economic means for drying a mixture containing alcohol and water in an non-azeotropic amount without the need for extensive solvent recovery processes.